


For Me, It's Always You

by charleybradburies



Category: Real Person Fiction, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: (for both Taylor and I), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Best Friends, Cats, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Community: femslash100, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Femslash, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Girls Kissing, Guitars, Hot Weather, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Modeling, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Female Character, Real Life, Reality, Romantic Friendship, Song Lyrics, Songwriting, Summer, Writer's Block, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor's having some trouble finding the right words. Karlie's suggestion is a welcome interruption to her writing process.</p><p> <span class="small">femslash100 drabble tag #6 // Karlie/Taylor: Lipstick Stains</span><br/><span class="small">+ 100_women prompt #46: Write</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Me, It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterandalasia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/gifts).



> Note/Disclaimer: I have tried (clearly, in vain) to refrain from RPF as I don't feel it's really our right to intrude or insert scenarios or viewpoints into others' lives. However, I ship the hell out of these two, and felt basically a need to do it when I came across the prompt, so I have done this. While I'd like to think this might have some place in the reality that is Taylor's life (and Karlie's), I have no intention of trying to impose such wishes on them. I respect them greatly and am a very dedicated fan of Taylor's and an increasingly staunch fan of Karlie's, and am writing this with no intention to diminish their actual life experiences or relationships.
> 
> Both the title and the lyric herein are from "I Know Places."

“Meredith!” Taylor yelps as the cat slips down behind her from atop the couch, meowing angrily. 

“Go find your sister and bother _her._ Mommy’s busy.”

Meredith meows again. Taylor sighs, then scans the journal pages open on the coffee table, still unable to find the words she wants, tapping her pencil on her lip and leaning into her guitar. 

As if on cue, the door opens just a moment later and Karlie struts in.

“Hard day to be a model, even harder to be a photographer," she answers before Taylor's asked. 

"At least _I_ had the luxury of wearing very little and the freedom to pretend to be a mermaid when I needed to cool down.” 

“Well, I can't wait to see those photos...I hope they show just how _stunning_ you are,” Taylor replies. “Hard day to be a songwriter, too. I just…everything I think of, I’ve done before.”

“I can _give_ you something new to write about, if you'd like."

“Oh, Miss Kloss, do tell,” Taylor teases, and Karlie smirks as she sits down next to Taylor on the couch.

“Lipstick stains.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve written about lipstick stains before,” Taylor grins knowingly.

“Not like _this,_ ” Karlie whispers before catching Taylor’s lips in her own.

While Taylor’s going to keep her music PG-13, she’s _not_ one to refuse some inspiration.

Besides, it's when they're falling asleep that she finds what she'd been waiting for.

_"In the dead of night, your eyes so green...I know places..."_


End file.
